


Oculiptic Rim

by LoopLord



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Creative License, Giant Robots, I have had this in my head so long, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaiju Fights, Kaiju Report, Multi, Normal Missions!, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopLord/pseuds/LoopLord
Summary: The world is yet again being ravaged by the titanic brutes known as the kaiju.About 4 years after Operation Breach Break, the breach has opened up yet again and the world is left to begin defending itself yet again. In the midst of the fighting stands a group of 12 beings who roam the oceans to explore them, rescue them, and protect them.Can and will they stand up and fight the kaiju to save the oceans?Of course they will.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oculiptic Rim

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, this is my first fanfic I have ever posted anywhere. I have no clue how this works at all if I am to be totally honest. I just hope that everyone that reads it enjoys it!
> 
> Edit: I fixed my timeline, so this is an edit of the original introduction.

Let's start at the beginning of this whole fiasco to give you all perspective on this.

It all started with an interdimensional rift called the breach opening in the depths of the Mariana Trench. Ever since this rift opened, the world has been having to deal with a plague of monsters erupting from their dimension into ours. They wreaked havoc on our world, destroying monuments and cities we had built. These monsters were so big we didn't know how to stop them. That was until someone came up with a brilliant idea to start building something other than our cities.

Countries from all around the world began to pull together resources needed for this massive project. Manpower, materials, and the determination to survive was what we needed, and by golly we had it. That was when the Jaeger Program was born. Using the resources needed, massive robots were built and people were chosen to be the pilots of these massive metal beasts. 

These metal titans of our making were built to be able to skirmish and defeat the monsters, that we now called kaiju, before they did any more damage to our society. The pilots did this by using a technology that was called the drift. The drift allowed the pilots to connect with the jaegers directly for better control. 

This all went great for some amount of time. Kaiju were getting beaten to fine pulps and jaegers kept on being made. 

An issue began to make itself known. Due to the mental strain of piloting a jaeger solo, the pilots began to suffer deeply as their bodies were attacked by things similar to cancer. Something new had to be devised so that the program could stay alive.

Oh me, oh my, did the scientists come through. They created a way to connect two brains through the drift so the strain would be split between two brains. This meant that people had to have enough memories of each other, or similar traumas to be able to drift together. Either way, the kaiju kept getting mauled by the machines that we made. 

As the kaiju developed and became stronger, the jaegers had to adapt too. 

This was where we started losing.

We didn't have the time to completely re-engineer all of the jaegers.

Pilots and their jaegers stopped coming back and the program started drafting again. Instead of from the public, they drafted from the plentiful amount of mechanics they had in the program. 

That was where me and my ma came into the piloting scene. 

More towards the beginning of the first war, the program needed engineers and mechanics real bad. My ma at the time was a car mechanic and worked on boats sometimes too. She had the experience and I was just the apprentice under her. I was in my final year of high school when I got my work study to work with Ma on the cars. That was until she was drafted by the country to go work on the jaegers up in Anchorage. I don't know why they chose her, but they did and they even let me tag along. 

For the bout… 2 years I had planned to be in tech school, I instead was working on jaegers and all of the doo-dads in those things for a good 4 instead. I did mostly exterior repairs and Ma messed with the engines in them. Though, every once and a while we would have to work on the drift machines and the weapons. We got real good at it quite quick, and that was a blessing. 

Back to the mechanic drafting and all of that. Ma and I were some of those mechanics while they were drafting. We were one of the few pairs chosen, as we were drift compatible. 

We were trained quickly and quite crudely while we were fixing up an old analog trash bin. It was just what they had and they knew we could fix it up. She was a nuclear analog one, former number 87 and was a speedy one too. First drift we tried her out, ran like a charm. She was just a little bit of a mess, as the weapons were just super messy and needed a lot of work.

Our work paid off in heaps. We got that thing running and she was god dang beautiful. She had been named Psycho Rabbit and dubbed 88, one number higher than her original number. It just seemed fitting.

Soon enough, Ma and I had been sent out for our first fight. A category 4 that was a flyer and an emp shocker. Not a friendly combo, but.... We nailed that thing to hell and back! It was a glorious fight, and I felt so damn proud of myself and my Ma. We had just beat our first kaiju. 

That was actually the beginning of our record kill streak.

Nothing could stop us or the people we fought with. All of that crude, messy training paid off. All those years of working on the jaegers paid off. We were truly the cream of the crop, and we kept on going to the point where we were chosen to take a mission to try and close the breach.

The mission was called Breach Break. 2 jaegers were to head on down to Challenger Deep and nuke the breach with a nuclear device to break the portal down. Simple as pie? It wasn't. 

Turned out whatever was on the other side of the breach, did not want us to blow it up. Out came 2 category 4s and a singular category 5. The device set off early due to a malfunction and killed off the other jaeger and badly wounded the 3 kaiju. One of them died from blood loss while the other two came for the rabbit booty. 

This was where things went way too wrong on our side… as… well… uh… The category 5 hit us from the right side… and took a bite out of the side of the yaeger head… taking Ma with it. That was just totally out of my mind that something like that would happen, but… I made my Ma proud and fought back against the kaiju alone. It was hard and I almost got eaten myself, but I prevailed. I took down both of the remaining two and chucked a kaiju corpse down the breach so I, myself, could get through.

One of the magical parts about piloting a nuclear analog is you can use the thing like a bomb itself, and that's what I did. I set the core into overdrive and skipped on out of the breach in an escape pod right before the core exploded. 

Nothing set in until I got back to the hold after being airlifted back. My Ma was dead. She died in that battle. She went down with those kaiju. How was I going to tell Pa? How do you tell someone that their loved one just got eaten for dinner by a huge monster? 

That night, after avoiding the press like the plague, I cried myself to sleep. I had nightmares for weeks, sometimes waking up in cold sweats and glancing at the now empty bed in the room where I stayed. I felt like it was my fault. 

After the weeks of nightmares and getting ambushed by the media, I returned home for the first time in 5 and a half years. I couldn't bear the fact I was being followed to the ends of the earth for an interview. That wasn't the only reason. I needed someone to talk too, someone I could trust knowing my troubles. I was welcomed home with open arms and I couldn't have been more grateful. 

That wasn't where this story ended. 

It never did. 

Sometimes what I thought was the end, brought a new beginning, quite a good one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any advice or constructive criticism, please do post it in the comments below!
> 
> Edit:I am working on Chapter 1! I am just fixing some timeline and future plot issues as I am writing.


End file.
